


Love Amongst The Stars

by GrayLu4Life



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fairytail, Fire, GraLu - Freeform, GrayxLucy, Ice Cream, Lemon, Love, LucyxGray, Magic, Romance, Water, celestial, fanfitcion, fraiytailfanfiction, graylu, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayLu4Life/pseuds/GrayLu4Life
Summary: A story of teenage love that gets buried deep with in two hearts. Later, Gray and Lucy are in relationships and realise it isn't what they expected or want. Will their hearts still be holding onto their love from years ago. I can't resist adding some lemon into a story, though, most of the juiciest stuff will be towards the end of the story. There will be some other nice scenes sprinkled in as well.~~~ Characters, Names, Places, etc. all from Hiro Mashima's Manga/Anime Fairy Tail. ~~~





	1. Chapter 1

# A New Beginning

* * *

**I hope you like this story! I am going to try to tone down the sexy time stuff in this story, because I don't want ALL my stories to be super mature. I will still have some mature things, but not nearly like the other books. It is going to be a slow start for me on this story because I have a general idea of the story, but it's hard to break it down how I want. I hope you like this first chapter. Sorry for typos, I tried fixing them this time.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

A tuft of pink hair bounced in front of the celestial mage, belonging to her newest friend, Natsu. A blue, talking and flying cat was gliding by his side. Watching them, her heart warmed noticing the bond they had for each other. Natsu must have raised the little blue cat, she was thinking, because of how he responded to Natsu. The pair was leading the new friend to their guild, Fairy Tail!.

Lucy had been dreaming of this day, ever since her mother left her celestial spirit, Aquarius, with instructions to make sure she found her way her. At the age of nine, Lucy watched her mother, Layla, die of Magic Deficiency Disease. Her father turned cold towards her ever since. She suspected part of it was because she reminded him so much of the love her lost. She was a spitting image of her mother though. All of her female bloodline carried the same genes and passed down her particular features.

Her thoughts stopped abruptly as she realised a giant building was looming over her. Staring up, she saw the logo shine in the sun. Fairy Tail! She had finally made it.

"Lucy, we are here. Hello?" Natsu waved his hand in front of his new pals face and she stared up at the building. "Are you nervous or something?"

"OH. . . . oh. Yes, I am. I have been dreaming of coming here for so long. Now that I am here, it is scary. I hope I can find more people like you in there Natsu."

"That won't be a problem. Everyone in there is like family to me. The best group of people you could ever meet." Natsu turned on his heel and kicked the doors open. "Oi! WE ARE BACK EVERYONE!!"

"OI! FLAME BRAIN! Do you have to shout already?" A raven haired man said. he looked to be Natsu age and was very handsome. Lucy stood in the doorway and watched and the 2 mages were now forehead-to-forehead, insulting each other. The dark haired man somehow was in his boxers and Lucy's ears burned red with interest and embarrassment. Before anyone could stop it Both the mages pulled back and swung at each other. Fist colliding as Fire and Ice fought to be the dominant element. The energy from the magic sent both them flying backwards and into tables. This started an all out brawl in the guild. Chairs were flying, magic was zipping past her eyes and screaming was booming from every corner. Lucy slid her way through the crowd to a lady at the bar, with her face in her hand sighing.Making to almost the bar, the raven haired man stumbled in front of her.

"Hmmm, you are new aren't you? My name is Gray Fullbuster, it's nice to meet you? Um. . . . . is something wrong?" The Ice mage finished, looking confused, until he looked down. Somehow, he had stripped out of his boxers too and was letting it all blow in the wind. Looking back up, he saw Lucy's face redder than a tomato. She was pretty cute. Not knowing what to say, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Miss. could you lend me some underwear--?"Stunned at the request after seeing him in the nude, Lucy was frozen in place looking even more shocked. _Smooth move Gray. Loke isn't going to let you live that one down. She is seriously pretty and . . ._"Ow! NATSU!!!!!! YOU MATCH STICK." Gray's thoughts were interrupted by Natsu's laying a punch against him.

"Put some clothes on you exhibitionist!" The Flame mage bellowed.

Lucy continued up to the bar and sat down. "Excuse me!"

"Oh, hello dear. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"I am hoping so. Natsu brought me here just now, because I was looking for the guild. I would like to join if that's okay?"

"Oh, what a sweet and beautiful girl. Of course! Fairy Tail keeps getting pretty girls to join. I'm sure the men will be happy. What is your name hun, oh and what power do you have?"

"Oh, My name is Lucy He. . . *smiles* just Lucy if that's already (Mira nodded) and I am a Celestial Mage." The rowdy crowd calmed down when they heard this. A man that looked about her age, with glasses, nearly choked on his beer at a near by table.

"Oh my! That is wonderful! Celestial Mages a pretty rare. For some reason, that guy in the glasses over there is afraid of them. He runs away every time her runs into one. No one knows why. His name is Loke."

"Every female on my mom's side of the family have been Celestial mages for many generations now."

"OH wow. That is even more rare. Now hun, I need to give you your guild mark. What color would you like and wear."

"Oh, um, how about pink and on my left hand! Oh and your name?"

"Oh pardon me. where are my manners? My name is Mira! You can call me big sis if you want. All the kids your age do." She gently smiled and lifted the stamping tool off Lucy's hand. A pink Fairy Tail symbol appeared on her hand.

"WOW! I am really a member of Fairy Tail! MY mom would be so happy."

"Would be?" Mira asked out loud without thinking. Quickly she covered her mouth thinking she asked a bad question.

"Oh yea. It's alright. It has been years. She passed away when I was 9 due to Magic Deficiency Disease. I hope to be like her some day. She is the one that told me I should come here. She said it was a great place to grow and become strong. SO, I am very happy to be here."

Everyone's heart in the room melted and a few people had tears in there eyes. Eyes were drawn to her, so intensely. She had a light about her that just made everyone want to be happy. Watching her smile as she looked at her hand a few smirks crossed some of the mages faces. No one noticed the that at the door, a red haired mage had returned.

"I was gone for 4 days and this place already looks like a pigs pen." The scarlet haired woman said. Her eyes focused on the now hugging Natsu and ravened haired mage. "Natsu! Gray!."

"Aye" The said in unison with a slight look of terror and whimper.

"What have I told you about fighting inside the guild. And the rest of you, why didn't you stop them." Mira was the only one not cowering down. the rest of the guild had their heads down and eyes looking in every other direction but hers.

Thinking she should lighten the mood, for Lucy's sake, Mira pulled out her secret weapon."Erza! I got a strawberry cake for you."

"Really?" In second Erza was at the bar and savouring the piece of cake in slow and thoughtful bites. Stopping for one moment to look at Lucy. "Who are you?"

_SO DIRECT!_ Lucy thought as she straightened up. "My name is Lucy. I just joined the guild today."

"Nice to meet you! I am Erza scarlet. Also know as Titania. I am a Re-quip Mage."

"It's very nice to meet you too. I am a Celestial Mage."

"OH, really? That's pretty rare. It will be nice to have a Celestial Mage in the guild. Thank you for choosing to join our little family!"

"I can't wait to get to know everyone."

Lucy spent some time at the guild hall getting to know each other. She especially took time to talk to Gray. There was no luck talking to Loke, though, even though she tried. He just kept running away. Before it got too late, Lucy headed out and searched the town for an apartment. She found a nice little apartment that was perfect for her. The land lady was SUPER nice and rented the place to her for only 700J a month. It was a steal. 

Settling in to her new place, Lucy quickly showered and went out to grab a few things for her place. She left home with a little money, so she got bedding, thing for the bathroom, kitchen and dining items, and a tiny bit of food to start her off. Leaving her house suddenly, she didn't have many clothes either. She packed light, but made sure to grab her stash of money she had been saving up. She dropped her stuff off at her new place and ran out to get some quick clothes shopping done. She didn't have anything warm or even a swim suit. Once she got a few different outfits together, she grabbed a bite to eat. Not having to cook for tonight was nice.

Locking the door behind her, she set her bags of clothes on the floor in her room. She had a small apartment. The kitchen, dining, living and bedroom where all one room. The bathroom, thank fully, was on it's own behind a door. Tomorrow she would start trying to earn money by taking easy jobs. She was hoping to work her skills up as quick as possible. Maybe she could go on a mission with Natsu, so he can show her the ropes. Maybe, she could even go with Gray. For now though, she just wanted to drift off to sleep. After a shower, she got ready for bed and tucked herself into bed. She drifted off into a happy sleep pretty quickly. Thinking of how proud her mother would be of her and how nice it was to find new friends.

* * *

_*** I hope you enjoyed this story. It is my 3rd story ever and I am enjoying coming up with new stories. Please leave a comment down below, it really helps me out. Oh, and if you don't mind, please vote! Thank you again for reading the first chapter of my new story! Until we meet again. . . .read again?? . . . . . something like that, lol. ***_


	2. Chapter 2

# Feelings

* * *

Sunshine crept it's way into the small apartment, illuminating the sleeping blond mage. Tiredly, she unglues her eyes so they are looking at the ceiling. A smile was adorning her face as she reminded herself that she was actually a Fairy Tail mage. Peeling herself from her warm and inviting bed, she went to clean herself up for the day. It has been about 2 months now and it still felt unreal. She has a new family that excepts her for who she is. They even fought against villains to protect her. Saving her from her father's wrath and money.

Stepping into her kitchen, cleaned and dressed, she grabbed a glass of water. While making herself some breakfast she thought of her team. Team Natsu, the strongest team in Fairy Tail. She didn't think she brought much to the team, but she didn't complain. Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray had become the closest people in her life. Especially Gray. Whether he knew it or not, he crept his way into the young mages heart. Just thinking of him and how he rarely smiled, but did for her, made her heart flutter. Every time they hung out together butterflies danced in her stomach, about to break her calm and collected outer appearance. It was getting harder to keep her feelings in.

Grabbing her keys she left her apartment and locked the door. Strolling along the canal next to her apartment she let her thoughts wander, thinking about past missions. Thinking about the man she had a crush on and how he always seemed to be there to protect her. At one point, she thought he may have had feelings for her, but that is silly. Someone as cool as him, wouldn't be interested in a clumsy girl like her. A girl who always needed saving and was a burden to the group when it came to battles. Maybe it was greed, or maybe stupidity, but she didn't mind that she was a burden. It at least gave her a feeling as if she had a purpose and it let her be with new friends. Her thoughts continued to float around in her head as she made her way towards the guild.

Not too far away a raven-haired mage was getting ready for the day. After the usual morning routines of brushing his teeth, using the toilet and finding a bite to eat, Gray slid on a pair of black pants and swung a white button-up onto his body. Not bothering to buttoning it today. Once socks were on, he grabbed his boots to put on and laced them up. The same outfit every day made it easy to get ready and that's how he liked it. This morning was another morning with a certain blond friend on his mind. Who was he kidding? He wanted Lucy to be more than a friend, but he didn't know what to say. On the outside, he had a cool and calm exterior that made girls swoon but on the inside, he was shy and never knew what to say when he was interested in a girl. For now, he enjoyed being her friend. After the next couple of missions, once they knew each other a little more, he might ask her out. Girls like her were always out of his league, but something about Lucy made him believe she could be his.

Lost in thought, Gray had locked the door to his apartment and was heading to the guild. Walking faster than he intended to, being lost in his thoughts, he had almost caught up to the girl that had been on his mind. Once his thoughts were grounded again, he noticed blond hair bouncing in front of him. Her sweet scent sliding under is nose as a gentle breeze blew past the pair. Before he had control over what he was doing, he called her name, "Lucy?"

Turning around a bit startled, Lucy met eyes with the person she was just thinking about, causing a slight blush to attempt to creep onto her face. "Oh, hey Gray! You startled me."

With one of her award-winning smiles, she melts his heart again. Every time she smiled at him, he tuned out the world and she was the only one he could see. "So, uh, heading to the guild I see." _SMOOTH one idiot. That's obviously what she is doing._

"Yup. I see I wasn't the only one that got a tad later start to today. So, know of any missions we can go on?" Lucy slowed down to match up with Gray's stride. Walking beside him felt good.

Hands in his pocket, hiding his nervous sweaty palms, he glanced to the side at her while he spoke, "I think Natsu found one for us to go on."

"Oh, awesome! I need rent money. . . . . again. Let's face it, I have a shopping habit. My mind forgets my wallet doesn't house my dad's money anymore. _sigh_."

Gray chuckled at his friend's constant money issues, and also maybe because she looked adorable pouting. "You and your shopping addiction. We may have to schedule an intervention soon."

"Haha. Very funny Mr. Fullbuster. While we are at it, we can schedule one for your stripping habits."

Eyes wide, Gray looked down to makes sure he didn't just strip in public, again. Thankfully, his clothes were still all on. A loud giggling could be heard next to him.

"Hahahahaha, gotcha Gray!"

"Oh, think that is funny? I know something funny, come here." Gray said leaning toward Lucy.

Yelping Lucy started speed walking from him, only to look back and see him on her heels, an ice cube in his hands and heading for the back of her shirt. Picking up her pace quickly, yelping again, she started to sprint towards the guild. Footsteps in pace behind hers. Finally, she made it to the guild doors and pushed them open. Thinking she was safe, she greeted everyone and slowly started walking in. Everybody was looking behind her though and then dread took over her body. Suddenly a chill went down her spine and froze her to the core.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"That is payback. Have fun getting it out." Gray took a stroll over to a table and order a drink from Mira.

Lucy was struggling to get the ice cube out from behind her shirt, water now dripping down her back making her get chills. The men were trying not to enjoy the site but it was hard with her boobs bouncing everywhere and seeing water trickling down her back. A few nosebleeds were attempting to be concealed. Gray just sat back and watched her struggle while slightly amused, and maybe also turned on slightly (like the rest of the men.)

With the ice cube finally out of her back, a tired Lucy made her way to the bar to order her favorite drink. Sipping on the strawberry milkshake that Mira had brought, Lucy relaxed. Now tired from jumping around so early, Lucy began looking around for a tuft of pink hair. She was hoping for Natsu to show up with a mission like he normally does. Turning around to take a sip, she felt a person sitting next to her.

"Hi, Natsu!" Lucy said unphased.

"Luce! I got a mission for the group to go on if you want?" Happy sat on her head as she lightly nodded in agreement.

"Sure! When do we need to be at the train station?"

"YES! In about an hour. I need to get Gray and Erza too."

"Oi, flame brain. I am right here. I'll go on the mission, anyways.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH "Shit Gray, you scared me." Natsu yelled sweating bullets with his one leg up in a defensive scared pose. Happy had flown into the air after also being startled.

Giggle "Okay guys! I am going to go get ready. Don't forget to let Mira know about the mission."

"See you in an hour Lucy/Luce/Lushee."

Waving back to the boys, Lucy walked back to her apartment to pack her things. Along the way she ran into Erza and informed her of the mission, sending the red-head to the guild to verify and to learn more about the mission. Gray went back to his place to grab a bag of stuff before bolting over to Lucy's. He wanted to walk with her to the train station even though it made him nervous.

Opening the door to her apartment to leave, the stellar mage ran smack dab into a cool and clam Gray leaning against the wall. He smiled up at her making her heart melt.

"Yo. Figured I would walk you tot he station since I got my stuff ready pretty quick. If you want."

"Yea! I would love that." Lucy shyly smiled and locked her door.

The pair headed off towards the train station side-by-side chatting about everything. Making it to the train before the others, the pair decided to get the tickets and sit on the bench to chat some more. Both of their cheeks were slightly blushed and they were smiling at each other. They both were excited to spend another mission with their friends and together.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

***** I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I had a bit of writers block, so sorry if this story is coming out slow. I still have to wrap up the last chapters of my other ones too, but brain is stuck. I am hoping to make longer chapters in the future, so please stick around. Comment and vote below to let me know how I am doing! *****


	3. Chapter 3

## New Friends And New Changes

* * *

A couple months have passed and there were many changes to the guild. An Iron Dragon Slayer, named Gajeel, joined the guild and Lucy was conflicted on how she felt. On one hand, he had hurt her real bad and even seemed to enjoy it, which scared her in the moment. On the other hand, he honestly seemed like he wanted to be a better person. Levy has taken a liking to him too, though she will never admit it. She is such a good friend to Lucy, I think she feels bad to admit it. Gajeel also seems genuinely interested in Levy and treats her well. He already has saved Lucy and Levy countless times. The nightmares of how he hurt Lucy still haven't calmed down yet.

The other big change was a water mage named Juvia. She was a sweet person and Lucy truthfully liked being her friend. the only problem was, Juvia is OBSESSED with Gray. Gray seems annoyed by it, but also never tries that hard to push her away either. Confusing Lucy even more, on top of the whole Gajeel thing. Deciding not get in the way, Lucy decided to bury her feelings for Gray and focus on herself and maybe someone else.

Gray began noticing that Lucy was hanging around Natsu more causing him to get in a sour mood easily. He tried not showing it, but it effected him big time. Partly, he blamed himself for not speaking up about his feelings sooner. He hated the way Natsu was oblivious to her feeling that were starting to develop more. If Natsu did know, he was more pissed bc he is so focused on things he wants, he is ignoring a beautiful girl waiting for feelings to be returned. Juvia basically stalking him didn't improve his mood much either. He was too nice at times. He didn't want to upset Juvia. She was nice but also would send a tsunami this way if she found out were his heart lied. So, he kept quite, kept Juvia around to not feel lonely, and kept his feels buried deep.

Slowly, a blond mage strode from the bar to the table Gray was at, thinking about everything for the millionth time. "Hey Gray! Natsu has another mission for us. Erza is game too. You coming with us?" The sweet voice rang in his ear.

"Um. . . " he mumbled, lost in though. _Finally I get to have some time with just her. Well, Natsu is usually distracted and Erza is usually planning out the mission. So, it's just going to be them talking a lot together._ "Sure. Could use the job right now."

"Gray-sama! Can Juvia come along!" The water mage begged while wiggling her butt trying to get him to glimpse he curvy frame. It didn't work.

"Sorry Juvia. Next time. Working in a smaller group is more efficient and there should be no need for you abilities this mission." Erza interjected before Gray got a chance to say anything.Gray just left Juvia sitting there and headed for the door. Natsu and Erza behind him chatting about the mission. Lucy hung back, which caught the other's attention for a second.

Truly considering Juvia a friend, Lucy tried to cheer her up. "Yeah, maybe next time Juvia! It ould be fun to go on a mission with you." Lucy said, being as nice as she could without sounding too happy.

"Juvia doesn't want to be around Love Rival. Juvia wants Gray-sama!" Balled the water mage, causing a light rain to start outside.

Lucy backed away slowly and joined her friends, who all VERY discretely rolled their eyes a they head back to their own places to pack. Gray's apartment was close to Lucy's so he walked with her back to her place.

"I'm sorry about Juvia." Gray blurted out to Lucy. He didn't know why he apologised, but he felt he should.

"Oh, it's ok. We all know hoe she feels about you. I was trying to be a good friend. I just wish she saw me as a friend too, instead of a love rival. Why does she call me that anyways?" Lucy questioned Gray, causing him to sweat and panic a bit.

_Because you are her love rival. Because I do love you, but I can't tell you. If you felt the same you would have said so, wouldn't you have? Ugh, get it together Gray_. Getting his thoughts together before they derailed too much he spoke, trying to make his face look as confused as he could. "Hmmm, honestly I can't think of why honestly?"

_Drats. I was hoping he would tell me he had feelings for me. Before I put my full romantic focus on Natsu. Not that there is anything wrong with Natsu, but it's hard trying to convince your heart to leave certain feelings for certain people alone._ Feeling disappointed, Lucy could only muster up a tiny "Oh."

The rest of the walk was silent until they split in front of Lucy's place. Putting her thoughts aside, Lucy scrambled around her apartment packing for everything she would need. Sighing she fell onto her bed for a second and chanted to herself: _You like Natsu now, so stop thinking about Gray. He has Juvia and she is your friend. It is going to hurt but at least he is in your life as a friend._

After a few minutes of chanting that mantra, Lucy got up and head for the train station. Locking the door behind her, she let out a sigh and plastered her smiling face she always had. Her bad habit, never showing how she felt, hiding behind a mask. Mending the crack that crumble off with whatever courage she could find.

On the train to the job Lucy sat across from Erza. Gray next to Erza and Natsu, half on the floor, next to her. Happy asleep on the window seal on the other side of her. Still chanting the mantra to herself she needed a distraction, so she started right ideas down for her book. The entire time a certain ice mage was staring at her out of the corner of his eye. Kicking himself for not taking the change earlier to confess how he truly feels.

* * *

Walls crumbled as a loud blast echoed around the celestial mage and dark shadows loomed over her. Ready to get pummelled by a bunch of boulders, Lucy closed her eyes. To her surprise, she was alive and in fact not crushed to death by a pile of massive stone. Opening her eyes she was in an ice dome, Gray inches from her face. Eyes closed, he was focus on holding the barrier until the others could come help. Erza, Natsu, and Gray had seen the rocks hurling towards Lucy. Erza was in the middle of a fight, so she couldn't do anything and all Natsu did was yell her name and freeze in place. Gray was the only one to react.

Warm hands wrapped around his torso and a head nuzzled into his neck. Tears started falling onto his cool skin as whimpers were heard in his ear._ Lucy, I'm here for you. I always will be. Especially when that flame brain does nothing. I will help you._ "You're alright Lucy. I am here now. I will never let anything happen to you." Gray pushed out of his chapped and bleeding lips. They had been fighting this enemy for a little while now.

Between sobs Lucy managed to say, "Thank you so much Gray. If it wasn't for you I would be a pancake right now. I know holding this barrier up is taking a toll on your already exhausted body, so please, use some of my magic energy to help."

Before Gray could protest, he knew she was worn out too, a soft glow emitted from Lucy. Energy flowed through his body and helped easy the weight of holding the barrier. So much power, Gray was stunned. Lucy is a lot stronger than she thinks she is. Everyone can see it but her. How he wished he could be with her so he could show how just how amazing she was.

Rustling and rumbling rang from around them. Slowly, the rocks were being moved as Erza and Natsu cleared the rubble. they had finished taking out the final boss and were now trying to save there friends. A dome made of ice laid beneath the boulders and it was mesmerising. A soft glow was emitting from inside. Taking only a second to marvel at it, Erza and Natsu finished removing enough rocks to get to their friends. Just in time too, because the soft glow faded fast.

Inside, Gray had opened his eyes and took in the feeling, scent and scene of Lucy hugging him. He didn't want this moment to end. That was until Lucy's arms went limp and she fell backwards, about to hit the ground. Letting go of the barrier Gray grabbed Lucy just in time. The barrier dissipated into a blue and gold shimmering cloud floating in streams up to the ceiling. Exposing Gray holding a fainted and limp Lucy.

* * *

_*** I AM BACK. . . . . . for now! I had MAJOR writers block for a long time. I have been wanting to wrap up my other story and continue this one, but I didn't know where I wanted to go. Finally I just felt in the mood to write something again, so I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it is so short. I may not write these chapters as long as others bc I want it to kind of be like jumping ahead a little at a time and mini events happening. If that makes sense. It has been some times so hopefully my writing skills (or what little I had) didn't go down hill too much for you all. Oh, and I may changed the story around a bit bc I have ideas and it has been awhile since I watched the earlier episodes. I hope you still enjoy this version anyways!***_


End file.
